


[Podfic] Tools of the Dragonlord

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blindfolds, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Danger, Knifeplay, M/M, Pervertibles, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>itachi's story read aloud: "It was amazing, the sort of things you could find in a superhero's utility belt. It was even more amazing how many of those things Will could think up a use for in bed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tools of the Dragonlord

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tools of the Dragonlord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373631) by [itachitachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Tools%20of%20the%20Dragonlord.mp3) | **Size:** 2.1 MB | **Duration:** 4:30 minutes

  
---


End file.
